A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In order to more increase mobility of a mobile terminal, a mobile terminal of a wearable form capable of being worn on a wrist is developing. A mobile terminal of a watch-type is different from a general mobile terminal in that the watch-type mobile terminal corresponds to a wearable device. In particular, the mobile terminal of watch-type may correspond to a lifelogging device continuously carried by a user on a body of the user.
If the mobile terminal of watch-type is combined with a life pattern based on a point that the mobile terminal of watch-type is always worn on a body of a user, it may be more useful.